The Beauty of Consequences
No way I'll be okay! - Thetis was with Crab Shotgun, destroying every wall and seriously injuring some mages - You will fall... Like the others who threat my people! - her left hand dropped from Crab and a magical seal appears. It was orange, very beautiful and in some seconds the place was falling down, leaving nothing more than dirty powder and some mages that was inside the building. They start to react by launching some magics but she utilized Living Link and a tiny blue aura and all the casters had their powers recountered. -Where are the lider?- her Crab Shotgun was transformed into a giant sniper: Big Coral - I want a talk... An old man appears flying over the scene - I am the lider of Cobalto Square, Edward Gramminon. You are danger for us, need to be eliminated... - her hands start to glow in a bright white light and them Edward shot against Thetis. She reacts really fast and with an incredible speed she launched a ray from her weapon. The magics collapsed in a light explosion and a strong dust cloud. When the dust dissipate, Edward wasn't there anymore, he was at the ground, with a giant whole at the heart. -This is the consequences of hurting the sirens! And everybody here will never hurt them! Nevermore! - Big Coral disappeared in seconds and she was leaving the place when a man came. He was so beautiful, dominant. Strong aura, although. From a distance Corbenic Godheart sees the battle. " A possible choice." -Who are you!?- she passed the hands in the soft hair, her red dress was dancing with the wind - Are you from the guild? - this aura was strong and could be trouble "What the hell is he." " Its more polite to give your own name before demanding another's." -Oh! I'm sorry gentleman... I'm Thetis Bellafont. Nice to meet you, misterious guy. - she smiled in a fake happy face, Thetis was intrigued. Corbenic in his everyday atire looks at her.. " I am Corbenic Godheart of Fairy Tale a new member and your a Siren a Clergy Siren '''to be completely accurate." -Hum! I like you, a little smart guy, and I like your hait too. - Thetis put the hands on her waist - What do you want from me, and how can you know this?- a little scary, but wasn't a problem. The six foot tall athletic man looks at her with an emotionless face. " I can sense magical powers far greater than even masters and yours would only belong to a Siren. As well the strength and feel of it is that of a Clergy Siren. As for what I want I was think you could be one of the Five Great Mages. Also you don't get to be my age and not learn a few things about other species." "Strong!" Thetis thought suprised - This can be a great think for the both of us, I'm sure that I will enter, but you need to respect me, don't think that you know all this things that your person is stronger! - Thetis was thinking about the others sirens and how became a Great Mage would help - What I have to do? "Simple either defeat me in battle or fight me to where I think you are strong enough to become one. Now each of the Five Great Mages have a title as a High Mage of one of five aspects. I Corbenic Godheart of the Endless Twilight am the High Mage of Knowledge of the Five Great Mages." -Very interesting, but I prefer to win! - she is determined, Thetis won't let he win "Knowledge!? It can be dangerous! What kind of magic he has..." " You accept well then '''Fukō (不幸, Misfortune)." He fires a wide arc of darkness at his target. -No... - Thetis teleported herself to over Corbenic's head, with several meters of distance - ...Way! - she convoked Ring Octopus and shot four explosive projectiles. By using Telekinesis moved the arc of darkness toward the Siren. "Be warned this ability has a change to despell any magic your using if hit." -Oh, great! - Thetis' eyes turned into a pink using Mind Controling and them she start to talk - It's wrong to hurt a woman! - she was falling into the air, then she teleport at the back of Corbenic, grabing him with the arms and legs and then transform into a Aligator siren - Please, women are fragile! - her voice, even with the horrible appearance, was so cute and sexy. She was holding with a inhuman strenght. " All are equal in battle." Corbenic using his own teleportation magic evaded her. " I have not remain alife and one of the High Mages for the last 100 years for nothing." Thetis fall in the ground, and her human form came back. She saw the arc coming to her, so she kissed in the air and a giant heart bubble appeared, and when the arc touched Erotic Shield she teleported far away from Corbenic, near the bodies of the mages of Cobalto Square - Everybody have some tricks, baby! - the pink barrier was dissolved by Corbenic's magic, so Thetis invoked Big Coral, and in seconds made a perfect shot of dense magical beam. Corbenic then fires a projectile of darkness at the beam. The projectile weakess the beam and then Corbenic create a sphere of light around him protecting himself once it hit. "So your not just a greenhorn you know what your doing." Thetis saw Corbenic weakening the ray - Damn! I need to win, I'm stronger! - she raised her arms, so a magical circle appears, and then went down with a strong velocity - Broke up... - Thetis' magic made the ground beneath Corbenic disappear into dirty dust and a giant hole emerge, trying to eating he. Corbenic using his Twilight Magic created a net to stop him from fallen and then he jumped out of it. " Its useless." Thetis restored some parts of Cobalto's guild, like pieces of concrete and manipulate the time of those pieces to attack him. Thetis also had actived Living Link at the pieces and them used Midnight Ballad to create several hundreds of pieces, but they were flying around him, shotting some parts to provoke. "The Arc of Time magic will not work on me or my magic. As I am immortal." "Dumb!" Thetis used the spell again and triplicate the number os parts of concrets, so she used Passion Time with the linked pieces to made a powerful assault. "Wrong move." Corbenic using Telekinesis controled the material and moved it back at the Siren. " Its shameful to see a guild go down due to your basic skills. Also beware in mind as my magic is control the concrets your Arc of Time cannot affect it. The none aging immortaliy of the Twilight Magic spell Kodoku: (こどく, Solitude) as the by product that me and my magic is protected from time magic." - So time is useless... Also you are! - Thetis used Crab Shotgun to shot several dozens of magicals projectiles to made the concrets be nothing more than powder. Then she wave the hands like a maestro and she tried to control over Corbenic's blood stoping them of circulate, and separately moving the arms and hands to hang himself - Time is money, baby! Corbenic left arm will not move. " I gave up my left arm to become immortality what you see is nothing more than an illusion I made real. He then bites his finger and drinks a bit of his blood regaining control. "When I recreated my arm I made it will special powers in my blood. If I drink blood from anywhere from my left arm than I can dispell can illusion or control over my body." -What the hell are you! Drinking your own blood... Sick! - Thetis alters her voice to became enchanted with a poerful Charm spell and also Big Coral - I order you to stop, honey! Come here, I'm nothing more than a innocent lady. - she drooped one strap of her bra and was prepared to react with Big Coral. "I just told you that will not work. My blood prevents any kind of mind or physical control for ten minutes for one day. Plus that will not work on my anyway." Corbenic is starting to become somewhat tired. " Care to stop this so that I can rest my endurance isn't as high as much as I may look." -I told you: Time is money! - she change Big Coral to Little Shark and teleported to Corbenic's back - Do you mind? - then she shot the eletric projectile to his column. Corbenic was hit by the attack and blast several yards away. After which he dusted himself off. "You want to be the High Mage of Beauty?" -Beauty isn't being sexy after all! - Little Shark disappeared - Beauty is how we respond without losing the ellegancy, is always charming the enemy even knowing how strong it is! - Thetis started to walk slowly - If I want to became the High Mage of Beauty!? If I want to protect my wonderful people... Yes, and I will make you accepting me, honey! "Well then we will have to go to the leader Gabriel Vionno." -Is he cute as you, honey? - Thetis teleported near Corbenic, but she was ready for every movement.